To Touch the Sky
by BelieveInMeTonight
Summary: A new rider steps forth, but which side is it on? The Empire, or Varden? Read to find out. Rated for Safety


A/N: Okay. I'm going to try writing this again. I've changed a few characters and added more than just dialogue. Hope you enjoy.

"You really need to stop worrying so much, Monica. Nothing is going to go wrong." Two young teenage girls around the age of 13 or 14 were sneaking across a large, black room. There was a large, decorated throne in the front of the room. Behind that was a small table with a round object with a cloth covering the object. The elder of the girls looked around then ran over to it. Anna was more hesitant.

"This is not going to end well, Aiedail. Your – _We're _going to get caught."

Aiedail ignored her. She finally made her way to the table. She slowly took the cloth off of the object to reveal the green dragon egg.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful, Monica?" She didn't answer.

"Monica?" Aiedail turned around. She was standing far away with her eyes two times bigger than normal. The king was standing between them. Monica gave Aiedail a look that said, '_See, told you you were going to get into trouble,'_ before she walked out of the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it." He said. "But, not for a servant's eyes." He took the cloth and put it back over the egg. "Now I trust," he continued, "that this was a one time thing." He moved so fast Aiedail didn't even see him. He swooped

down and got into her face. "This _is _a _one _time event, is it not? IS IT NOT?" Aiedail vigorously nodded her head. "Get out of here." He ordered. Aiedail ran full steam down to the kitchens.

**Kitchens**

"Can you imagine it, Moni? To be that close to the last dragon egg."

The kitchens were full of workers and Aiedail and Monica were on dish duty.

"You also got caught." Monica said drying a dish. "Don't forget the part where you got caught."

"Yes, I got caught, but it was still amazing." Aiedail passed a dish to Monica to dry. "Uh, Aiedail. You might have forgotten that the king, yeah, he has the power to kill you. And you got caught. Caught! You could be dead right now."

"Well, I like to focus on the positive. You know, like that little fact that I'm not dead and live to wash another day!" Aiedail smiled and held up another dirty dish.

"You have a twisted view of positive." Monica was also smiling. The crowd in the kitchen was beginning to thin out.

"But seriously, Ad. You need to be careful. Everyone's luck runs out at some point in time." They finished drying the dishes and went to bed.

The Next Day

A loud crack echoed around the throne room. Everyone in the room looked to the small table behind the throne. They all saw the egg wobbling and a head pop out.

"Alert every man who spent time in the presence of the egg." The king ordered. "Someone is my new Dragon Rider.

"Aiedail! Aiedail!" Monica ran into the empty kitchens. Aiedail was washing dishes, again.

"What is it with you and dish washing?" Monica asked. "Um, I have no idea. You sounded like you were going to say something important, please continue." Aiedail went back to her washing.

"I went to the throne room to clean like I do every other day. I was trying to get through but there were people. And I mean a lot of people. Like so many people I've never seen so many people-"

"Moni, is there a point sometime soon?"

"Yes. The dragon. It's hatched!"Aiedail dropped the plate she was washing. She quickly caught it.

"Who did it hatch too?" Aiedail asked.

"I don't know. Do you think it could be you?"

"Of course not."Aiedail said. "I'm a girl. Girls aren't dragon riders."

"You never know. Your entire life can change in a minute. Like the Blue Rider, Eragon. You remember, He ran to the Varden and – "

"- and killed Durza, yeah, I know. But even if it was me, I would be in the service of the King, not the Varden. There's a difference." Aiedail turned to face Monica.

"I know there's a difference," Monica said, "One's good and one's evil. The Varden is good and the King is evil.

"What does 'varden' mean anyway? You should know." Monica went over to help Aiedail with her dish washing.

"The warden, I don't know why, though. It sounds cool, powerful." Aiedail said.

"How do you know that?" Monica looked at her.

"I sometimes sneak into the library. It has history books with the Varden in it. Its been around longer than I thought."

"YOU DO WHAT?" Anna exclaimed, "Do you know how much trouble you would get in if you get caught? I didn't even know that you could read."

"Yes I can read. I've been able to since before I even met you." They both finally finished the huge stack of dirty dishes. "Do you have any possible idea of how much danger you could be in if anyone finds out you can read? Your lucky you don't get caught."

"You say that all the time."

"Only because you are. If you weren't, I wouldn't have to say it."


End file.
